À Sombra de um Sorriso
by Black Star tbl
Summary: Sombra sf.3. Lugar não batido pelo Sol. 4. Escuridão, treva. 5. Mancha escura. 6. V. fantasma.


**À sombra de um sorriso**

_Sombra, substantivo feminino._

_1. Espaço sem luz, ou escurecido pela interposição dum corpo opaco._

O salão antigo de reuniões da sede da Ordem da Fênix estava mais escurecido do que o normal. Não chovia, mas era como se as nuvens tornassem-se opacas, tão densas que estavam a bloquear o Sol, a luz; da maneira mais cinzenta que ele já vira.

Já ouvira dizer sobre o Céu contribuir com a sensação soturna dos velórios. Uns diziam que era piedade dos anjos, mandar chuva e chorar junto com aqueles que ficaram sem alguém, e então, sem Sol. Outros diziam que era o Céu a zombar da tristeza, piorando as coisas e fazendo chover e escurecer.

Mas não chovia. Só estava… cinza, escuro.

Marlene diria que… e ele olhou para o lado a ver se ela realmente não o dissera, porque achou ter ouvido sua voz. Ela diria que o céu estava da cor dos olhos dele, e que esse era o lado bom.

_2. Reprodução, numa superfície mais clara, do contorno duma figura que se interpõe entre esta e o foco luminoso._

_Isso_ era zombaria. O único ser vivo capaz de iluminar até os dias na casa dos Black, a única mulher que ele amara. Aquela que o fizera pensar, pela primeira vez, em mudar o mundo, e construir um melhor para _ela_.

O tempo todo enxergava o rosto dela aos onze anos, adentrando a cabina que ele ocupava com James, e sentia em seu peito que fora naquele momento que escolhera lutar nessa guerra.

E exatamente isso a fez perdê-la.

Fechou os olhos e a dor e a raiva invadiram seu peito com violência. Mas isso acontecera tantas vezes nos últimos dias que já havia se acostumado. Pensava se um dia seria capaz de chorar, mas respondeu a si mesmo que não, pois nem mesmo tinha um coração, sem ela ali. Chegava a invejar Lilly ao lado do caixão, derramando lágrimas copiosas, os ombros abraçados por James.

Ele, James, viu-o e acenou, olhando-o tão intensamente preocupado que Sirius obrigou-se a se aproximar.

Arrependeu-se no instante seguinte, quando pôde ver o corpo de Marlene; ela dormia como um anjo.

Sentiu o sangue abandonar seu corpo, como se saísse junto com seu fôlego, e segurou com força o capacete, como se ele fosse um apoio. Fechara os olhos, mas sentiu James se aproximar e segurar seus ombros. Viu-o preocupado como talvez outras duas vezes na vida.

Ele não disse palavra. Nenhum dos dois. O que havia para ser dito, afinal?

A luz se apagara, o Sol escondia-se, sua jaqueta de couro de dragão não esquentava mais.

Voldemort se interpusera entre ele e Marlene. E toda vez que ele fechava os olhos, via o contorno do rosto dela…

_3. Lugar não batido pelo Sol._

Lilly se aproximou também, e o abraçou. Ao contato morno do corpo dela, ele sentiu frio. Afagou os cabelos ruivos, fios mais grossos que os de Lenny. Largou-a e olhou o caixão. Tentava se controlar, não arrancar o corpo dela dali e fugir. Como quase fizera da primeira vez. James dissera que não adiantava, que Marlene não estava mais ali. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar.

E _tudo_, cada maldito lugar, este salão, outra mulher, os óculos de James ou suas próprias botas… tudo, cada pedaço de seu próprio corpo o fazia pensar nela. Como se lhe contassem, só agora, pela primeira vez, que ele e ela, Sirius e Marlene, não eram um só.

Olhou novamente seu corpo. Sentiu raiva por ela estar tão exposta, queria protegê-la. Não queria que fosse tarde demais.

Mas não se moveu. Marlene e sua mania de inaugurar reações nele. Pela primeira vez na vida, Sirius Black conseguiu resistir a um impulso. Um sorriso infeliz fez contorcer o canto de seus lábios, e ele pensou tê-la visto sorrir.

Deu mais um ou dois passos e, antes que pudesse evitar, estendeu a mão em direção ao rosto dela. Seus dedos tremiam como nunca, e era mortal para ele o modo como as feições de Marlene permaneciam perfeitas. Ele tocou seu rosto. Teve que fechar os olhos com força. Ela estava fria como num dia de neve em Hogsmeade, e era só começo de outono. Seu corpo todo tremeu, mas ele não a arrancou dali.

Estava tudo errado, como se ele tivesse fechado os olhos para sempre.

_4. Escuridão, treva._

"Ele está bem?", ouviu alguém próximo a Prongs perguntar. Parecia a voz de Moony…

Seria Remus, o traidor entre eles?

Marlene diria que não.

Sentiu uma ânsia intensa e olhou para James. Ele conversava com Remus, e ambos o olhavam. Sirius fez um gesto qualquer para dizer "OK"; sua voz não sairia com a boca assim, tão seca.

Onde se enfiara Marlene que não lhe dava um beijo há tanto tempo?

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, puxando-os com força. Fios grossos e negros, cabelos de Black, dia cinzento. Marlene o abandonara.

Provavelmente era Remus, o traidor.

E se o dia escurecesse mais dois tons, seria noite.

_5. Mancha escura._

"Eu sinto muito, Black". Era a voz de Minerva McGonagall. Ele ergueu os olhos, cinza-escuros, para vê-la. Acenou em afirmação com o rosto, querendo agradecer o que fosse que ela havia dito.

Pensou na escola, que fugira de muitas aulas com Marlene. Que ela sorria pelos corredores escuros iluminando-os. Dentes, lábios, bochechas coradas, e a pontinha quase-nada-arrebitada do nariz; como num quadro, uma fotografia, o sorriso dela.

"Black soturnamente sombrio", ela sussurrava zombeteira para ele, brincando com os "s" e com fato de seu cabelo sumir em trevas. Estavam sentados em alguma passagem secreta escura, escondidos e foragidos de algum professor. E ela o fazia ver seu sorriso, com a luz inerente a ele; e lhe dizia que achava a coisa mais bonita, ter cabelos negros assim. Ele queria ter dito que o castanho dos cabelos dela era perfeito, e que doía só de lembrar da textura deles entre seus dedos.

Olhou-a dormindo entre aquela estrutura de madeira (e jamais chamaria de sepultura). Mesmo sem Sol, o castanho brilhava dourado, oposto à Sirius e à morte. E ele queria, mais do que podia suportar, levá-la embora dali.

"Saudade", seus lábios se moveram, mas a voz não sairia com a boca assim, tão seca. Queria os lábios dela. E a saudade manchava um número infinito de lembranças…

_6. V. fantasma._

Arrancaram-na de seus braços, antes que pudesse dizer tudo, sentir tudo, fazê-la feliz. Antes que ele mudasse o mundo para ela. _Como se tivessem dito, pela primeira vez, que ele e ela não eram um só._

Ela disse isso, não disse? Em alguma das milhões de brigas, durante algum dia chuvoso, mas quente. "Você tem que ir embora", ele teve certeza de ouvi-la repetir isso a seu lado e, na lembrança, ela o gritara. "Então me manda embora", ele dissera, também aos gritos, e ali no velório, num mover taciturno de lábios secos. E ela respondera, triste, baixinho, chorando do modo mais bonito que ele já vira, "se eu pudesse, mandaria. Tudo o que eu queria era ser capaz disso, de se me separar de você, Sirius. Mas não dá, simplesmente não dá".

E mais uma vez ela se entregara em seus braços, como se fosse tão sua quanto parte dele, como se fossem parte um do outro, e inteiramente pertencentes um ao outro.

Era isso, então, o que ela quis dizer, sobre não conseguir mandá-lo embora. Naquela ocasião, mal entendera. Nunca se preocupava muito com o que ela dissera, isso era fato. Bastava que ela fosse sua, sempre.

Ele daria mais que a própria vida para abraçá-la outra vez, e dizer que agora entendia. E que também era incapaz de mandá-la embora. E essas palavras, e tantas outras, ficariam presas em sua garganta, para sempre. E a única coisa que bastaria, era que ela fosse sua outra vez.

Tentou lembrar se alguma vez na vida acreditara em Céu e tudo o mais. Tudo o que encontrou na mente foi Marlene dizendo, num discurso da garota um pouco arrogante que ela era, "não seja tão obtuso, Sirius. Se existem fantasmas e eles _escolheram_ ficar aqui, tem alguma coisa… do outro lado".

Ela estava mais pálida hoje, dormindo ali.

Ele queria tanto, tanto que fazia sangrar, dizer para ela que o esperasse, onde quer que fosse, porque eles eram, sim, um só. Porque ele não dissera "eu te amo" o suficiente, e porque ela se fora levando-o quase por completo. Porque talvez agora só restasse uma sombra dele mesmo, um fantasma do que fora. Sob a sombra do sorriso dela.

Saiu a passos largos do salão, quis respirar, e fugir da imagem inerte de Marlene.

Subiu em sua moto, pôs o capacete.

Achou ter sentido o peso morno dela a se aconchegar no lugar de trás. E preferiu assim.

Seria mais fácil viver com o fantasma dela a segui-lo. De qualquer forma, enlouqueceria antes de esquecê-la. Perder-se-ia no processo absurdo de tentar esquecer a própria alma, e o próprio coração.

"Parece uma tempestade sem chuva, a cor dos seus olhos", ela disse. Ela sorria para ele.


End file.
